Typical barcode readers are able to read barcodes using a common decode approach. However, some barcode symbologies require a significantly different decode approach. For example, high-density symbologies, such direct part marking and dot code, required different illumination and different decoding algorithms than low-density symbologies, such as UPC. As such, many barcode readers are generally unable to read barcodes that require significantly different decode approaches. Other barcode readers are able to cycle through various symbology types in an attempt to find one that decodes the barcode, but this requires considerable time and processing power.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices, systems, and methods for determining different symbology types in a target and enacting adjustments to decode the determined symbology type.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.